Louis the Latte Boy A Larry Stylinson Au slashfic
by sadyshea
Summary: AU: One day, Harry Styles gets lost and winds up in a random coffee shop where he meets, Louis Tomlinson. He immediately develops a crush on the boy. / AU slashfic. One direction. Larry Stylinson


Harry's favourite Starbucks was in Leister square and while it was out of his way to get to his job at Urban Outfitters, he always made the stop anyway. It was a daily routine that summer. He had got the job after he found out that his parents hadn't put away any money for him to go to university and he had become set on raising the money he needed himself. He worked every available shift he could, refusing to spend money on lunches like his co-workers did, he brought peanut butter sandwiches every day. They made fun of him but he didn't care. He was determined to make the money. His only allowance was his before-work coffee and no matter how ridiculous forking out 2.50 every morning was, seeing Louis was worth it. It made everything seem better.

His very first day of his work, Harry had taken a wrong turn into Leister Square and was so drained that he had stumbled into the Starbucks, hoping to get some directions. That's when he saw Louis, and all his worry melted away. His chocolate coloured hair, his adorable squinty eyes and his goofy smirk. Louis could tell that Harry was disoriented so he asked, "You ok, mate?"

Harry was on the verge of frustrated tears before Louis asked that question. He looked up at the barista and simply nodded. Louis made him nervous so he couldn't even manage to choke out the words until Louis handed him a piping cup of tea across the counter. The warmth calmed Harry enough to finally mutter, embarrassedly: "I'm lost. I guess I took a wrong turn and it's my first day of work…"

His eyes were downcast and so Louis lifted the younger boy's chin up with a gentle and reassuring hand. Harry couldn't help but smile and feel automatically better when Louis winked at him and said, "I did the same thing. First days are the worst. There's no way that something won't go wrong. It happens to everyone."

Harry blushed and mumbled, "Good to know I'm not the lone loser. Thanks."

Louis chuckled before introducing himself to his new found friend, "I'm Louis, by the way."

"My name's Harry. How much for the tea?" He inquire, fumbling with his wallet.

Louis stopped him by putting a hand on the wallet and smiling. "It's on me. Don't even worry about it."

"Thanks." Harry uttered appreciatively. It was hard to believe that someone was being so nice to him, without wanting anything in return. But he saw that Louis just simply liked being kind for the sake of making people feel better. It was refreshing for Harry. That's when his irreversible crush began on Louis. It was truly inevitable. Louis gave him directions to the Urban Outfitters and as Harry left, Louis said, "See you later, mate."

Of course, Louis could have mean't it casually, but Harry was elated after he left. The hot sun hung over London as Harry exited the coffee shop and sure enough, he made it to his work just in the nick of time. That's when Harry's daily visits to Louis began.

Every day Louis would suggest a new thing for Harry to order off the menu and no matter what it was, Harry agreed. How could he not when Louis's pleading face was just so convincing? He tried white hot chocolate, coconut cream frappuccinos, espresso shots with different flavouring; every day was a new beverage adventure. But, Harry's favourite part was getting to see Louis each and every day. It was the best way for both of them to start their day. The only problem was the growing feelings that Harry was having for Louis. It went from a crush to a slight obsession but not in a creepy way. His thoughts were consumed by Louis: images of him, his voice, his smile. It helped Harry get through his work day but he knew that Louis only thought about him as a friend. He would just have to settle for that.

Harry couldn't avoid the way he felt for Louis any longer, so he fully embraced them. He decided that if he wanted to pursue Louis as more than a friend, why not? He had nothing to lose besides a little dignity. One morning in early August, Harry walked into the Starbucks at 8:30 sharp. As soon as he walked in the door, Louis waved him over excitedly. Louis's smile made Harry's heart skip as he neared the adorable barista behind the counter.

"Harry! I made the most amazing drink this morning! You have to try it!" Louis gushed, as he handed Harry a pre-made drink. Louis loved to experiment with new drink creations and while some of them didn't turn out as well as he thought they did, Harry always welcomed the new drinks with open arms. Louis expected an honest answer and Harry was more than happy to oblige. His verdict was usually distaste but when Louis created something delicious, Harry showered Louis with praise.

Harry sniffed the drink and got a whiff of something tropical and flowery.

"What the heck is that?" Harry asked, looking up at his brunette crush. Louis squealed excitedly before revealing the magic ingredient.

"Hibiscus syrup! It just arrived and I knew that you had to be the first to try it! Nobody else would, not even my coworkers but I promise you, you won't regret. It tastes as good as it smells." Louis explained enthusiastically before disappearing into the back and returning without his work apron on.

Harry lifted an eyebrow before Louis brought out his own drink. "Let's go for a walk. I'm on break. You can tell me how much you love the drink as we stroll." Louis suggested, dragging Harry out of the Starbucks by grabbing his hand.

Harry had never hung out with Louis outside of their coffee shop encounters. There work shifts always overlapped and they lived too far from each other to ever meet up without a lot of inconvenience. This excited Harry but also made him extremely nervous. Would he know what to say or how to act outside of their coffee comraderie? But then he felt Louis's hand on his and he was calmed by the touch. Sparks of excitement shivered through him as they walked out into the scorching London sun. He had to remain collected around Louis, despite their vicinity and now casual situation.

They stopped and sat down on a bench across from a park so they could enjoy their drink as well as people watch. Without knowing it, both of them thoroughly enjoyed doing so and when they realized the other was smiling and watching people, they laughed at the shared hobby.

"Should we try it now?" Harry managed to squeak out finally, Louis's hand still in his. The amazing part of their contact it not only had Louis initiated it but he hadn't let go since they left the coffee shop which was now a good block and a half behind them.

"Sure!" Louis agreed and let go of Harry's hand to put both hands on his drink. Now Harry somewhat regretted the situation. He wanted Louis's hand back in his own, not on his drink. He sighed and decided to try his friend's creation despite their lack of contact.

Harry and Louis both sipped at their own drinks and as soon as the liquid hit his lips, Harry was transported into a tropical oasis. He closed his eyes to shut all other sense besides taste. It was so delicious and the fact that Louis made it caused it to taste that much better. He could see every different ingredient of the drink as it passed along his tongue, he didn't even want to swallow in fear that he was lose the spectacular taste forever. When he finally did, he opened his eyes and realized that Louis was close to his face, breathing his hot breath on the other boy's cheek, evaluating his reaction. Harry breath caught and he looked into Louis's beautiful eyes, they were particularly gorgeous from this vantage point. With the taste still on his lips and the sense of calm that Louis gave him, he sighed in something he could only register as ecstasy. Louis chuckled and licked his lips before saying, "I guess you enjoyed it then, eh, mate?"

Harry nodded anxiously, noticing how comfortable Louis was with how close their faces were. Though they were in the middle of the park, the mix of the taste of the drink and the way that Louis made him feel, Harry was transported into some type of dreamland. He knew he had work to get to, but he didn't care in the slightest. He would graciously be fired if he was allowed to just stay in this moment forever, with Louis, his beautiful barista. Even if Louis never knew Harry's heart was owned by him, Harry would always consider Louis his, especially in reflection of this moment.

"Louis…" Harry whispered, numb from the contained urge to kiss the other brunette. But he didn't have to contain it any longer for Louis didn't take any haste at closing the gap between them with a kiss.

Harry was greeted with a wondrous feeling he had only fantasized about. This seriously had to be the best day ever. He just hoped it wasn't just a dream induced by the heat and whatever flower Louis had fed him in the drink. But, it was real, irrevocably real, gorgeously and wondrously real.

When they pulled away, Harry had a goofy grin on his face that made Louis chuckle with amusement.

"How are you so adorable?" He asked, cocking his head in wonderment.

Harry shrugged, still in a daze from the kiss.

"I've been waiting to do that ever since you walked through those doors looking like a lost puppy." Louis explained of the kiss, licking his lips, reliving how it felt to kiss the younger boy.

"Really?" Harry wondered incredulously. He was stunned by the fact that Louis had felt the same way for as long as he had.

"Well, duh. Don't you wonder why I flirted with you endlessly every time you came in? Seeing you each morning gave me reason to continue on with the sodding job." Louis responded with a laugh.

"I really am thick." Harry said, his cheeks growing hot with embarassment.

"Oh, please. You're anything but, you clever fool. You got an endless amount of free drinks from me, just for being your adorable self." Louis answered, putting his arm around the curly haired boy.

Harry nestled into the crook of the bigger boy's arm, resting his head on Louis's shoulder. It was a perfect summer day in the park with the perfect guy. Harry and Louis were both in heaven. After many minutes of sitting in a beautifully comfortable silence, Harry's phone beeped letting him know that if he didn't scoot now, he'd be late for work. He groaned at the sound and almost discarded his phone. He didn't want to break this moment for anything.

"Oi, you should get to work. I don't want you getting it trouble because of me." Louis said, kissing the younger boy on the head before pushing him to his feet.

Harry sighed happily before pulling Louis also to his feet. They shared another quick kiss before Harry ran off to his job, turning around to give Louis a final wave.

"I'll call you after work, we can meet for dinner!" He called to Louis.

"Sounds perfect!" Louis yelled in response, smiling widely. Harry was his finally.

The boys spent the rest of that summer together, spending every spare moment they could together. When they went back to school, they both quit their jobs to ensure time for each other and before they knew it, it was summer. They both got jobs again and continued on with their routine of coffee in the morning and dinner at night. Louis's heart never failed to skip a beat when his adorable boyfriend flounced into the Starbucks every morning. It was a fail safe routine and more importantly, it was their routine.


End file.
